You Belong To Me
by XOXcathe-miaw-miawXOX
Summary: IF YOU FEEL LONELY... THEN DON'T... IF YOU FEEL IRRITATED... THEN DON'T... IF YOU FEEL UNNATURED... THEN DON'T.... LOVE IS THE AIR YOU'RE BREATHIN' LOVE IS THE CLOUD YOU SHADE IN LOVE IS IN YOU... ALL YOU NEED IS TO BE A LITTLE WILD..
1. WHEN WE MEET

**The Deep Affection**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own GSD…so do not be mad at me ……

I AM SO SORRY...THERE'S A FEW MISTAKES WITH THE DOCUMENTS SO I DECIDED TO EDIT A FEW THINGS...I AM SO SORRY TO THOSE REVIEWERS WHO ALERTED MY STORY...BUT HEY...HERE IT IS NOW!...ENJOY!...VERY-VERY SORRY TO ALL...:(

* * *

**WHEN WE MEET**

It was a rainy morning when Athrun wake up. He opens the window to his room and just lost in the heavy rain. Suddenly, he felt there's someone pulling his sleeve…. It was dear Miho.

Huh…why do a Casanova like him has to stuck up with a 5 year old child ? Well, it was easy … Kira and Lacus left their adopted child with him and got themselves big time works**….**

" Erm uncle…can I go to school early today?... I've promised my friends so that we can go to the library before the school starts…can I?"

"Okay…"

_Well….Well…Well…what a coincidence __I have a date this __morning with__ some chicks….. He gave the little boy a smirk._

The traffics is really smooth and in just a minute..the young boy arrived at his school.

"Good morning , Miss"

"Good morning, dear. Who send you up this morning?"

He seems to be aware where the voice came from. Then…he saw a beautiful babe kneeling down talking to his friend's son.. wearing a pink suit and a matching mini skirt with a scarf tied on her neck.

"Hai…I'm Athrun…his guardian.. while his parents is away…and you are?"

"I'm Cagalli his teacher. Yes , I was informed by Lacus that her child will be left with his uncle."

Ringggggggggg……………..

_Oh….shit….I just need to get to know her…..look at those legs…God!_

"I'm sorry Mr. Athrun…the class will start soon. I need to go…"

"Wait, hey…do you have class right now ? Can we like have a cup of coffee or something…"

Cagalli give him a smile….

Sorry….there are no lemon yet..but I promise there are some in the next chapter….

* * *

Please r & r ya? 


	2. THE TROUBLE WITH YOU IS

THE DEEP AFFECTION

I am really sorry if the first chapter is not quite interesting but I promise I do my best…and please be bear with me….

EPISODE: **THE TROUBLE WITH YOU IS…**

"I'm sorry Mr. Athrun… the class will start soon. I need to go…"

"Wait, hey…do you have class right now ? Can we like have a cup of coffee or something…"

Cagalli give him a smile….

"Sure. Why not?"

This is something special about Athrun Zala –The Casanova. There are no way girls would just walk away from his invitations. It's just something about his attraction…that would make girls melt…the thing that girls would always crave for. The way he look into their eyes.. the way he kiss their hands..the way he grab their waists …it's just too tempting and very hard to resists.

Sitting at the school café is always a favourite thing for Cagalli. She could watch the students from here and enjoy the view.

"So..Miss Cagalli. How long have you been teaching here?"

"I'd just started a few months ago. I'm new to this profection. Before this I was a nurse.."

"What makes you go for a change?"

"There's one day I saw a boy…who was crying next to his mother dead body. That day he is an orphan. There is no one come to help him to arrange the procedure . He really lost in it when we discussed about it. He doesn't know anything…That day I learnt that without proper education ..the new generation will never get a hold to the future. Then, I started to travel to quest for this people.The one who never knew education even exists. If they hardly knew education..how will they know about medication…health…even future…"

All that was nothing to Athrun . He kept on looking at her lips and wondering how does it feels to kiss those pink and luscious lips…_oh god! Look at that curves!_

"Mr. Athrun?..."

_So…this is the Casanova__..the__ one Lacus always talks about?...He's not that bad…nice hair..__and__ummm__.. ….__nice body too_

"Mr. Athrun!.. Hello?"

"Oh, sorry…where were we?" he smiled.

"Nothing … well..gotta go. See you tomorrow.."

_Huh__Casanova! Never gets his eyes off girls!!!_

Suddenly he pulled her hand and grab her by the waists.

"Don't you wanna give Mr . Nice Guy over here a nice goodbye kiss? Hmm?"

_Eat my foot__..you__ pervert!_

"You see Mr Athrun Zala…we are in the school territories.. Could you behave yourself so we won't get humiliated?"

She struggled to get herself away from Athrun. After a quick peck on her cheek ..Athrun finally let her go…

_Arggghhhh__…! God__!..He ..He ..kiss__ me!_

Cagalli blushed that her cheeks turns crimson red.

_How cute__ …..__Wait __til__ you get in MY TERRITORY!_

Cagalli quickly turns away and left him there without any more words to say.

_I knew __it__I should have just shut his mouth up the first time I met him!_

She tried her very best to rub her cheek where Athrun has kiss her. As if she could get rid of it.

_In a cake shop._

"Good morning…bos!... Madame…."

" Shut up ! Do your work properly Kasaki!"

Mirillia was very surprised with her.

"Cagalli…what has gotten into you…? You've been acting like a lioness this morning..this is sooo not you…."

"Oh..Mir..It's just this..this guy ….pervert!...he..he..kissed..me….."

"Congratulations!!!!...You got your first kiss?..How does it feels?"

"Mir!!!..It's just a quick peck on my cheek…and I've been trying to get rid of it this whole week!"

"Ouwhhh…Well..if it's just a peck…then it's nothing much…dear Cagalli…Unless…"

"unless what…?!"

"Yah…unless…."

"Yes?"

"Unless…you are fond of him…!"

Cagalli could feel as if her both eyes is getting out of its socket.

"Mir , I never found he is amazing or anything..he is just a piece of jerk! "

Both of her hands massaging her temples.

"Cagalli…tell me who is this jerk you're talking about..Someone I know..?"

"It"s Athrun ..Zala"

"What?!!!!..."

The cup that Mirillia has been trying to clean dropped on the floor and break attracting full attention of the customer on both of them.

"Sorry……everyone. Please proceed…"

She quickly pull Cagalli closer to her.

"Cag….Athrun Zala?!..The Casanova?!"

"Ya….that Athrun Zala.."

"Ouh…Ha!..Ha!...This is very interesting….a girl who never had a boyfriend in her entire life…..a girl who only cares about her student…her cake shop…her traveling….is in love with The Casanova of the town-Athrun Zala….! Fuh! That will be a history!..Cag…you are a princess!"

"Mir..slow down or else people will hear you!..I don't wanna get involve in this…AND I AM SOOO NOT FALLING IN LOVE WITH ATHRUN ZALA…okay….?"

"Alright…cag..but..listen. He got his eyes on you ..and if you don't want your heart to break when he left you someday…then you have to get his full attention on YOU!...ONLY YOU…"

"Mir…you know I'm not interested…."

"Cag..it's time to have some fun in part of your life…."

"Cag….think about it…."Mir assured her.

To be continued……

So how about that…I planned the third chapter to be interesting..so read and review ya?


	3. YOU TURNED ME ON

**THE DEEP AFFECTION**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own GSD so please don't blame me …..

Thank you for reviewing….thanks a lot….luv you all…

I AM SO SORRY FOR THE SPELLING ERROR AND A FEW TEXT MISTAKES...I'LL BE VERY CAREFUL NEXT TIME...

* * *

"Alright…cag..but..listen. He got his eyes on you ..and if you don't want your heart to break when he left you someday…then you have to get his full attention on YOU!...ONLY YOU…"

"Mir…you know I'm not interested…."

"Cag..it's time to have some fun in part of your life…."

"Cag….think about it…."Mir assured her.

* * *

CHAPTER: **YOU TURNED ME ON**

"hey….you! Little blondie over there…."

Cagalli turns around looking for that someone who called her blondie..

"huh!" she gasped.

"Dearka! How dare you called me that…."she punched him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey,sweetie….sorry,you know I'm just joking right?...Hey wanna hang out at my place tonight? It's a new café I opened just around the corner…It's called Pax Romana….how about that?"

"Sure…so when is the grand opening?"

"that's why I come here to meet you ..tonight is the night,girl…"

"Really….great…Hey you know what? for my best buddy over here I'll sing a song tonight…"

"Oh great…..I've been dying to hear you sing….My God…that would be my pleasure to have you!!!...Oh yeah….bring Mir along ya?"

"Sure…"

"Hey..I need to go now…See you tonight…"

Cagalli smiled…she know how hard Dearka's love for Mir…and vice versa…they have been dating since high school..and there's no way they are going to break up…never forever…

* * *

In the café…

Everyone is wearing a costume from the Rome's Empire except..these two beautiful lady who just entered the café which is quite dim as if there's no light on and looks really in purple.

"Oh God…mir! Dearka should inform us about this.."

"well, maybe he's forgot…you know…today is his big nite…"

Mirillia give her a smile.

"Oh ,here comes Dearka.."

Dearka was walking towards both of them.

"Oppss..sorry girls…I forgot to tell both of you about the theme tonight.I think it's okay if you guys just don't wear any costume at all cause I got a surprise ! Okay , let's start the night…"

Dearka got up the stage with Mir next to him.

"Hey, everyone…! Today is Pax Romana's grand opening…so before we enjoy the night..I would like to make an announcement. For all of these years…I have fall in love with this beautiful lady…she's gorgeous…she's everything I had in my life…She's the light of my life…She's everything to me….and here she is….my beloved one…Mirillia…who will soon become my wife and the one I spend my whole life with."

All the people in the café cheered for them.

Then, Dearka fall on one knee..this is the moment that every girl has been waiting for….

" Mirillia, would you marry me?..."

Mirillia was stunned !.. She's speechless. And she look upon everyone who's waiting for her answer.

With a smile she answered…

"Yes, I do…"

Dearka kisses Mirillia in front of everyone. Everyone clapped their hands and cheered for them.

_Huh…congratulations...__Mir! __You're going to be a wife …but your friends here….?__I'm nothing…Well,__maybe you're right...__I should have some fun__..and__ tonight's the night!_

"And now…to heat up the night…let us call upon the stage….our princess…Cagalli…for a song…!!!"

She finishes her drink and grab a microphone from Dearka.

"Well, hello guys !.. This is for my friends.. Dearka and Mirillia… Congrates…! Let's heat it up !!!!!!!!!!!!..."

The music started to play…

[IntroLalala lalala la la lala la

OhhhYou know... I never felt like this before

Lalala lalala la la lala la

OhhhFeels like.. so real

I'm obsessive when just one thought of you comes up

I'm aggressive just one thought of closing up

You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue

'Cause every moment gone you know I miss you

I'm the question and you're of course the answer

Just hold me close boy 'cause I'm your tiny dancer

You make me shaken up, never mistaken

But I can't control myself, got me calling out for help

[Chorus:S.O.S. please someone help me.

It's not healthy... for me to feel this way

Y.O.U. are making this hard,I can't take it, see it don't feel right

S.O.S. please someone help meIt's not healthy... for me to feel this way

Y.O.U. are making this hard

You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night

This time please someone come and rescue me

'Cause you on my mind it's got me losing it

I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me

Love is testing me but still I'm losing it

This time please someone come and rescue me

'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it

I'm lost, you got me looking for the rest of me,

Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

Just your presence and I second guess my sanity

Yes it's a lesson, it's unfair, you stole my vanity

My tummy's up in knots so when I see you I get so hot

My common sense is out the door, can't seem to find the lock

Take on me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right

Take me on I'm put desire up in your arms tonight

Take me on, I could just die up in your arms tonight.

I'm out with you, you got me head over heels

Boy you keep me hanging on the way you make me feel

S.O.S. please someone help me.It's not healthy... for me to feel this way

Y.O.U. are making (Y.O.U.) this hard,

You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night

This time please someone come and rescue me

'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it

('Cause you on my mind)

I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me

Love is testing me but still I'm losing it

This time please someone come and rescue me (someone come and rescue me)

'Cause you on my mind got me losing itI'm lost,

you got me looking for the rest of me,

Got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

Boy, you know you got me feeling open

And boy, your loves enough with words unspoken

I said boy I'm telling you, you got me openI don't know what to do it's trueI'm going crazy over you,I'm begging

S.O.S. please somebody help me.It's not healthy... for me to feel this way

Y.O.U. are making this hard (are you making this hard for me, baby?),

You got me tossin' and turnin' and can't sleep at night

This time please someone come and rescue me (someone rescue me)

'Cause you on my mind, it's got me losing it

I'm lost, you got me lookin' for the rest of me

Love is testing me but still I'm losing it

This time please someone come and rescue me

'Cause you on my mind got me losing it

('cause any time)I'm lost you, got me looking for the rest of me,

Got the best of me (best of me), I'm losing it

OutroLala lala lala lala OhhhOhh ohh lala lala lala lalaOh oh

When she's finished she came down the stage and sway her body to the sentimental music that was tuned immediately after she sang.

Suddenly, someone grab her and turned her around pleading her to dance…along with the stranger and the lovely music.

After a while, she feels very comfortable dancing with the stranger and she just let him lead her in the dance. She doesn't seems to care the way the stranger hold her , nibbling on her neck…she felt really-really good….

"Hey..nice!...I like dancing with you…" she said almost whispering.

The stranger just smiled and sway her around one more time. He is wearing a mask and Cagalli hardly see his face at all..but now, she don't care…she like the touch..the way their body touch together….

"Why don't you just ripped off your masked huh?...Stranger….."

She chuckled..She like teasing him….

"I don't think you'll like what you see later…"

"Really?...Well, let me do it then… "

She take off his mask. And oh God!!...She was soooo …surprised!!!

"Athr..Athrun…..!"

Slowly she walk away from him…too shocked too say anything…

"Na-ah…I'm not letting you go….."

Hardly, he pulled her hands and her body was pressed against his.Her eyes was attached to his, too.

_Snap out of __it ,__Cagalli__! This is it…You're going to play your role here__..be_ _a seducer…then….left him….when he's ….wanting….go girl!…._her evil side was talking to her…

* * *

To be continued…..

So wut do you think about this chapter….

You see I have a new story in town … so go and look for it.. Then… please review ya?

Remember…I lurve you all!!


	4. BRING IT ON

**BRING IT ON**

Here it goes…the chapter continues..I am very sorry for my spelling and grammar mistakes..and sorry too cause I took a long time to continue it…I need to apply for universities…..so be bear with me…:)

"Na-ah…I'm not letting you go….."

Hardly, he pulled her hands and her body was pressed against his.Her eyes was attached to his, too.

_Snap out of it ,Cagalli! This is it…You're going to play your role here..be__a seducer…then….left him….when he's ….wanting….go girl!…._her evil side was talking to her…

* * *

She cannot believe that this guy is the one who has been dancing with her…and now…she has wicked plan on her mind.

She gave Athrun a smile . She throw herself to Athrun til she could feel that her body is pressing against his. Her slender body which wrapped in a thin party skirt and a top, make Athrun shiver to the intimate touch.He never be the one who feel this way. Then, the tango melody started.

"Let's go…It needs two to tango, right?"

She said while her lips just a centimeter away from Athrun's. All Athrun can do is to smile to the invitation.He is really sure that Cagalli will soon melt in his embrace. 

As they dance to the music ,Cagalli pushed her thigh up between Athrun's legs which is now spread apart so that he can sway Cagalli.She grinds her thighs to Athrun's_ little friend._She could hear Athrun groan and he gasp at her touch on his chest.

"You're playing it hard...don't you my kitty?"

Cagalli could only give him a smirk and she continues to lean against him.Then, she trace on his chest dowv to his navel.She pulled his trouser's tip closer to her so he could really smell her parfumed.

_Sweet_...he thoughts. _does her skin taste like em too?_

He hungers for the taste of her lips so he holds her neck and trace her lips with his own before he gave her a kiss that she could never forget her whole life.Poor cagalli has to let things happen cause his hands keep on massaging her breast that makes her weaker than before. All that she hold on to is just Athrun's broad shoulder and her right leg has already clinging to his thigh. Now , he could feel a warm section under Cagalli's skirt.He drag her to the pantry as they continue to kiss passionately. This is a whole new thing to Cagalli as Athrun pulled his tongue into her mouth. He enjoys every taste of her.

"Argh!" her moans just lost in the music.

She departed their lips and her hands open Athrun's costume.Athrun took her all over again and kisses her neck.She just let Athrun savour every inch of her because she can't let Athrun know her real intention.She continue to rip off whatever that Athrun is wearing..all that is left is his boxer..

_Now..for thefinal touch_...she chuckled at her own thoughts.She touch his friend down there...slowly at first and...

"Argggh..! God ,Cagalli!"

She laugh at the sight.Then, she teased him inserting her hands in his boxer grasp his penis which is already hard and tense.

"God...let me be in you ,kitty.." he said.

_No..no way for that.time to go now_...she smiled.

She picked up her top which Athrun managed to take off and left Athrun there panting to the pain and pleasure Cagalli left in him.

* * *

You guys must be wondering how Cagalli know how to do it all although she never being kissed by a guy...she learned it all by novels and some comics which she loved to read. She's just to busy to have guys in her room that is all...

So, wut do you think about my first baby lemon?

I'm not so good in it, right?

I hope you guys can help me...especially oon describing...

Your helpful hands are most wellcome here..

Juz leave a message or juz write a review k?

XOXO


End file.
